An arrangement for equipping plug housings with fitted-out cable ends of a cable has been made known from, for example, EP 1 304 773 A1. For the equipping, plug housings are, for the equipping, temporarily received in a housing receiving device consisting of support plate and housing holder. The arrangement comprises an equipping unit with a cable gripper by which the cable ends are introducible into cells of plug housings. Depending on the respective cable layout, cable ends of the cable loops might not be immediately introduced into the provided cells of the plug housing; the cable sections connected with these cable ends are then intermediately stored in a rotatable cable store. This intermediate storage is carried out until the respective intermediately stored cable end can be used for the equipping in correspondence with the equipping sequence according to the cable layout. Due to its high level of complexity, the arrangement and the procedure are complicated and impose high demands in terms of control technology. Only cable loops with fitted-out cable ends can be processed in this equipping arrangement. The arrangement is thus not suitable for cables which are to be equipped with plug housings at just one end.